degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drop It Like It's Hot (2)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Alli is scary good at poker. She’s gambling her relationship with Dave… and her future. She pretends to be sick to play poker instead of meeting up with Dave's parents. The next day she feels better and Dave said the soup worked, and Alli didn't know what he was talking about and she revealed that she went to play poker and he left mad. Alli gets money from her science program, a whopping $2000. Later on, when Alli is playing poker with some men, she pretends not to know how to but then wins. She tells Dave and he joins her next time. 'Next time' she keeps losing and even though Dave is saying STOP she continues to the point where she bets her $2000. She wins, but then slightly reveals she was counting cards, which is 'cheating' in poker. She still thinks she deserves it and tries to steal it away but the two men she was playing with attack Dave and herself. Dave's dad (policeman) arrives, who Dave called. The men don't have gambling permits and run for it. Dave's dad is disgusted that this is his girlfriend, a poker addict. Sub Plot Wesley takes Hannah and Liam out for a car ride to the musuem. They are pulled over by the police because he was driving too slow and he admits that he doesn't have his license. His uncle gets him out of trouble. Wesley finished the group project and they won first place. Thrid Plot Bianca meets up with Vince again. This time, Vince brings his friends along with him. Then Bianca tells Vince that she will not bring drugs to Degrassi. Vince slaps Bianca. At school, Imogen finds out she stole and said they weren't friends. Then she met with Vince and Bianca said she doesn't want sell drugs at Degrassi anymore, and he gave a sexy outfit for to wear for him, Vince then says its apart of the deal. Her and Imogen met up at the Dot and she apologizes to her and gave her the outfit Vince gave her. Trivia= Trivia *This episode was originally titled after the song "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga''. Executive producer Stephen Stohn released the new title of this episode, and the title change was due to the fact that it didn't exactly fit the episode's theme. *The new title of this episode is named after "''Drop It Like It's Hot" by Snoop Dogg. *This episode marks the end of Dave and Alli's first relationship. |-| Quotes= Quotes *(Bianca): "A guy bought it for me. But thought of me wearing it for him makes my stomach turn." *(Imogen): "You two are really meant to be, huh?" |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Science Is Religion" ''by The William Blakes. |-| Gallery= Gallery aksjdb.png asjhbdsm.png dbfmdf.png djfbmdn.png djfndsfkjh.png djsfhkjsf.png dmbjdf.png iewyr.png jhfkhsk.png kjshdk.png kjxcvhkj.png mndsbfmn.png qwkjeh.png xjkncjhd.png |-| Links= Links *Watch Drop It Like It's Hot (2) *Download Drop It Like It's Hot (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Now or Never Category:Abusive Relationship Category:Gambling Category:Stealing